


God used me as a hammer; - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: An EP about Dean Winchester, sinners, saints, and family hero complexes.





	God used me as a hammer; - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> No quotes for this one. I think most of the songs are self-explanatory. More or less follows the canon SPN timeline. Spoilers through 407, "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester." [Archived August 2019.]

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=8CBBtorFg2I,VMSsvjVjOxs,sHPnS_kBrcY,-g-dlnH3wc8,aw3mFXOwRgw,hXCKLJGLENs,joUU8toTvSA,SY1V0Y7hscw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

**Superman's Dead // Our Lady Peace**  
_you're happy cause you smile_  
_but how much can you fake_  
_ an ordinary boy an ordinary name_  
_ but ordinary's just not good enough today_

**Ain't No Love // David Gray**  
_maybe that it would do me good_  
_if I believed there were a God_  
_ out in the starry firmament_  
_ as it is that's just a lie_  
_ and I'm here eating up the boredom_  
_ on an island of cement_  
_\--_  
_ some days I'm bursting at the seams_  
_ with all my half remembered dreams_  
_ and then it shoots me down again_  
_\--_  
_ this ain't no love that's guiding me_

**Satan's Bed // Pearl Jam**  
_never shook Satan's hand, look see for yourself_  
_you'd know it if I had, that shit don't come off_  
_ I'll rise and fall, let me take credit for both_  
_ jump off a cliff, don't need your help so back off_  
_ I'll never suck Satan's dick_  
_ again, you'd see it, you know, right round the lips_  
_ I'll wait for an angel, but I won't hold my breath_  
_ imagine they're busy, think I'm doing okay_

**Hero // Regina Spektor**  
_I'm the hero of the story  
don't need to be saved_

**Hoist That Rag // Tom Waits**  
_God used me as hammer, boys_  
_ to beat his weary drum today_  
_\--_  
_ the smell of blood, the drone of files_  
_ you know what to do if the baby cries_  
_\--_  
_ at night I pray and clean my gun_  
_ the cracked bell ring as_  
_ the ghost bird sings_  
_ and the gods go begging here_

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
